


Tell Me A Story

by Merrinpippy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo tells a story, Gen, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo asks Bilbo to tell him a story. </p><p>Since Bilbo has told him every story he knows, Frodo wants him to make one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing because of Hobbit Day! :D

“Can you tell me a story, Uncle Bilbo?”

It was the 22nd of September, which meant it was Bilbo and Frodo’s birthday. They had decided to keep to themselves for once, rather than holding a massive party and inviting the whole of the Shire like they usually did. They did however spend most of the morning going round Hobbiton delivering gifts to all their neighbours, as is customary amongst hobbits.  

They had of course been visited by Hamfast and Samwise Gamgee, as well as that mischievous pair Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck (who also returned silverware they had caught Lobelia Sackville-Baggins stealing a few days prior).     

But they were alone now, just the two of them, Uncle and Nephew. So Bilbo was surprised to hear Frodo ask for a story.

“Frodo, my boy, you’ve heard everything I have to tell!” Bilbo replied with a chuckle.

Frodo stretched and curled up on Bilbo’s lap. The young boy had always been fond of Bilbo’s storytelling, especially the ones from his own adventures about the trek to Erebor. But Bilbo didn’t think there were any stories he knew that he hadn’t already told Frodo.

“Then…make one up!” Frodo gazed hopefully up at Bilbo with a small smile.

_Why does he have to be so cute? It’s unfair on an old hobbit like me!_

“Well alright then. Here goes. Our story begins in the Shire, like all good stories.

“There was once a young hobbit lad called…Frodo. He lived in the Shire with his best friends, who were called Sam, Merry and Pippin. They liked to go on adventures around the Shire, but they had never gone beyond the borders before. Until one day, when a _Wizard_ of all people came across them while they were adventuring.

“The Wizard was astounded by the _skill_ of the young hobbits and said to them, “Hello! I am a meddlesome Wizard called Gandalf, and I think you would all be perfect for an adventure outside of the Shire!” That had the young hobbits gasping in excitement, but they knew they had to be back for dinner that night.

“”You haven’t even heard the best bit!” Said Gandalf. “You’ll be home long before your dinner time, and you’ll be rewarded with gold and fireworks!” That settled it. The four young hobbits followed Gandalf out of the Shire.

“While they walked, Gandalf explained their mission. “You must rescue a damsel in distress, young hobbits! Because if you don’t, the creature Gollum will surely eat her for afternoon tea!” Gandalf armed them with elfish swords, giving Frodo the biggest and shiniest one.

“When the five of them were walking, they came across some trolls. Gandalf, Sam, Merry and Pippin were all scared, but Frodo knew what to do. “Come along and eat me!” Called Frodo, and led the trolls into a clearing filled with sunlight. The trolls were so hungry that they didn’t notice they were turning into stone until it was too late! Frodo had saved the day.

“”Wow, that was really brave, Frodo!” Exclaimed Sam. Gandalf said, “Frodo, you’re such a hero!”

“When they got to Gollum’s cave, Gandalf stayed behind to make sure no goblins followed them down. The four hobbits ran around in the maze of underground caves until they found Gollum’s lair. There, in the middle of the lake, was a small island. On the island was Gollum and a pretty maiden with her hands tied up!

“Gollum was very surprised at the hobbits finding his cave. He was especially afraid of Frodo with his big shiny elfish blade. He started growling at them so Sam, Pippin and Merry went to distract him while Frodo saved the maiden.

“Eventually Gollum ran away because he was so scared of the four heroic hobbits. They made their way up to Gandalf with the maiden.

“When they got outside, Pippin and Merry said, “Oh no! It’s nearly time for dinner!” It had taken them a long time to get in and out. But the maiden said, “Worry not, brave hobbits! I am the daughter of Elrond! The elven horses he owns can take you back in time for dinner!”

“They all travelled to Elrond the elf’s home. They were given gold as a thanks for saving Elrond’s daughter, and they rode back to the Shire with the very fast elven ponies. When they got home, Gandalf gave them fireworks like he promised and told them, “If I ever need four brave hobbits again, I shall come to you for help!” And then he was off.

“And this is where our tale ends, my lad, with all four hobbits happily enjoying their dinner, having not been late at all.”

Frodo clapped his hands in delight at his Uncle’s story. “Happy Birthday, Frodo,” Bilbo told him.

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Bilbo!” 


End file.
